Conociendo los sentimientos
by Male Leiva
Summary: Sasuke se da cuenta que en realidad no conoce a karin, no sabe cuales son sus sueños ni sus sentimientos. camino a casa después de la guerra naruto reta a sasuke a que vuelva al amanecer con cuatro respuestas ¿pero sasuke lo lograra? Primero one-shot por JUNIO EL MES SASUKARIN! mundo ninja leve Ooc y sentimientos revelados :S


Sasuke no podía creer que la conocía hace cinco años y que en realidad no la conocía tanto como pensaba, más bien poco la conocía comparado con personas que conocía hace menos tiempo.

El conocía a Suigetsu, su personalidad y sus metas, sus gustos y disgustos. También lo hizo con jugo y era menos el tiempo que lo conocía, sabia cuáles eran los sentimientos que movían aquel peli naranja bipolar. Pero ella era punto aparte.

Karin era una mujer que podría sacar de quicio a cualquiera, claro que él no era cualquiera y con el eso no funcionaba. Sasuke tenía demasiada paciencia y calma y sobretodo practica con chicas ¿raras? Por decirlo de alguna manera

La pelirroja era una mujer, porque desde que la vio por primera vez había cambiado. Ahora era una mujer que no la dejaba leerla fácilmente. ¿Sus metas? Eso mismo quisiera saber el, sus sentimientos, porque se movía, cual eran sus deseos.

No era que él valla de chusma por cualquier parte, pero la guerra había terminado, la paz estaba en todas partes, no fue fácil pero lo consiguieron. Tras una conversación rara con Naruto comenzaba a tener dudas si conocía completamente a la Uzumaki que había elegido como compañera de equipo.

Naruto era fastidioso como siempre y de viaje a Konoha para "el festejo" por la batalla que tuvieron la costosa victoria, hubo esa conversación, si ¡esa! Sobre la vida íntima de ellos, Naruto le había dicho todo rojo que aún no tenía novia, pero que si se le habían confesado ¡dos veces! y aunque para el ultimo Uchiha no era la gran cosa pues ya tenía muchas de esas en su memoria, Naruto lo había contado todo emocionado, le había dicho que una no fue sincera y la otra en un momento inoportuno pero que parte de su sueños era ser tan popular como el azabache entre las chicas, incluso aquella peli–rosa que de niña siempre estuvo tras Sasuke se le confeso, claro que esa fue la "no del todo sincera" pero algo era algo.

Entonces la conversación siguió, por parte de Naruto porque Sasuke no soltaba más que "hmp" y "presta atención al camino, Naruto" hasta que Naruto le pregunto

– ¿y tú?,¿ya tienes novia? –el rubio prestaba mucha atención a Sasuke y no miraba el camino por lo que tropezó con una roca, el de ojos ónix curvo sus labios en lo que quiso ser una sonrisa, hasta que cayó en la pregunta.

Por supuesto que no, le no contaba con tiempo para esas cosas, había estado ocupado intentando matar a Itachi hasta lograrlo. De lo cual ahora se arrepentía. Luego siguió con su obsesión por la venganza, en destruir Konoha, limpiar el nombre del clan, revivirlo a su manera, bla, bla y mas bla.

–No he tenido tiempo para eso– contesto cortante, con intención que el tema terminara ahí, que haya retomado el camino y luchado como equipo con el contenedor de kurama no quería decir que lo nombre confidente de niñeces, por que pare Sasuke eran niñeces

–¿me estas queriendo decir que no has pasado tiempo con ninguna chica desde que te fuiste de Konoha? – al terminar la oración se notó un poco triste y Sasuke intento ignorarlo, como a todo lo que había arruinado con sus erradas decisiones, su vida, su amistad con Naruto, su relación de compañerismo con Taka, la vida de su difunto hermano.

– Sí que he pasado tiempo con una chica –trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. No quería reproches al menos hasta que llegara y descansara, sabía sus errores pero no pensaba disculparse. De todas maneras era mejor seguir la conversación de las odiosas chicas

Porque eso eran para él, odiosas que solo lo querían cerca por ser un Uchiha, por ser "guapo", por ser fuerte. Todas huecas y más vacías que el mismo ¿no contaba con dos dedos de frente que lo seguían como tontas por lo que era por fuera, por sus logros, por su nombre? Ninguna le prestaba atención a lo que el en verdad sintiese o quisiese, eran unas crías que no pensaban en más que ellas por eso era que él no le daba importancia.

–¿con quién? –pregunto el hiperactivo de ojos celestes sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos

–Karin– respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, le gustaba ser directo y eso era verdad, desde que se fue de su aldea solo tuvo contacto con la Uzumaki. Se arrepintió con la misma rapidez que contesto al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto – ¿la chica que intentaste matas? –.

El rubio Uzumaki había estallado en carcajadas por algún motivo y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

–La misma– contesto una voz detrás de ello, era Suigetsu que se unía a las risas del oji celeste

–ella no cuenta –dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas después que las carcajadas cedieran aunque Suigetsu parecía no tener aire y se agarraba la panza seguramente del dolor de tantas infantiles risas. Tras el típico –hmp –de Sasuke Suigetsu fue quien hablo

–¿Cómo dices que pasaste tiempo con ella si ni siquiera la conoces bien?

La pregunta del alvino fue la que lo llevo a todo el drama si en verdad conocía a la pelirroja y el reto que le había impuesto su "mejor amigo"

–Ágamos algo–comenzó alegre– tienes hasta el amanecer para saber cuáles son sus sueños, sus sentimientos hacia ti, que le gusta hacer y algo sobre su pasado que nadie sepa.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de negarse pero tenía la mirada de Naruto, Suigetsu y se habían sumado kiba y jugo a observarlo, seria de cobarde no aceptar un reto tan irrelevante a su amigo–rival de la infancia

–y ¿tu?, ¿aras lo mismo? –pregunto el azabache, tentado a negarse, él no se olvidaba que Karin le dijo que no lo perdonaba.

Aunque también sabía que la chica de ojos rojos era algo bipolar en las decisiones que tomaba, que no iría con él y luego que sí. Que no le atraía y después quería que se quedaran solos. También había dicho que unas disculpas no bastaban y tenía entendido que había luchado solo por correr a ayudarlo cuando estaba a punto de morir. Lo que valoraba pero le hacía más difícil entenderla y conocerla

–Are lo mismo con Hinata– respondió sonriendo zorrunamente de lado seguro ocultando algo– ¿aceptas?

Tras que todos dieran sus opiniones y aseguraran las reglas del infantil juego ya era hora de comenzar

*no valía contarle lo de la apuesta (idea de Suigetsu y más que nada para Naruto)

*no se podía usar genjutsu (aporte de Kiba para Sasuke)

*si no estaban al amanecer en el punto acordado quedaban descalificado

*el perdedor debía cargar al otro hasta la aldea

*si se hacía trampa perdía

*en caso de empate deberían llevar "de forma matrimonial" a las respectivas chicas

Era de noche y todos se encargaban de montar el campamento. Menos el jinchuriki del kyubi y el poseedor del Susanoo que se miraban retadores, hasta que fueron interrumpido en su antigua costumbre

–¿Qué hacen? –pregunto la peli-rosa miembro de lo que una vez fue el equipo 7

–Nada– respondieron unísono aunque Sasuke parecía molesto, Naruto se rasco la nuca–con Sasuke tenemos algo importante que hacer, nos vemos luego Sakura–chan

Ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, y Sasuke pensó que lo mejor sería buscar a Karin antes, para terminar antes. Pero el equipo que formo más Kabuto y Orochimaru estaban en una pequeña fogata exclusiva, todos en silencio.

–Karin no ha estado por aquí desde que terminamos el campamento –le explico el peli naranja con su vos calma mirando a un pajarito que se acercaba

Sasuke asintió levemente y camino guiado por su instinto a buscar a Karin. Estaba en su punto de partida (si el comienzo del fic)

Karin era una mujer complicada que el valoro por sus Habilidades ninja, incluso sabía que era una de las kunoichis más fuertes. Pero jamás se tomó el tiempo para conocerla y por evitar un tema complicado entro a otro y ahora tenía que acercarse a ella y comenzar una charla

Pero no era tan sencillo como parecía, pues Sasuke no era muy hablador, si lo hacía Karin comenzaría a sospechar, segundo aun no lo había perdonado ¿Cómo haces que te perdonen la hayas querido matar con un chidori e incluso le hayas dicho que era un estorbo?

Sería más fácil si fuera Sakura, pues está en ningún momento le había mencionado los intentos de homicidios frustrados, tampoco se quejaba cuando le decía estorbo o inútil. Entonces si sabía algo de Karin a parte que era complicada, que tenía habilidades y que la conoció en aquel examen chunnin festejado en Konoha, en la segunda etapa ubicada en el bosque de la muerte cuando el intentaba conseguir el pergamino del cielo y ella era atacada por un oso.

Se acercó y sin pedir permiso se sentó junto a ella con las piernas en el aire, mirando el agua correr demasiado metros debajo de sus pies, ella ni se inmuto pero estaba seguro que lo había reconocido hace mucho tiempo.

–Aun no te he perdonado –soltó con sus ojos rubí posados en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

–Ya te he pedido disculpas, no puedo hacer más–contesto sereno mirándola de reojo, tenía el cabello mojado seguramente se había bañado en el lago antes de ir a pensar en un lugar bastante alejado de todos ¿en qué pensaría?, ¿lo volvería abrazar como cuando accedió acompañarlo nuevamente, pero en la última ocasión a la guerra donde había muchas posibilidades de morir

–Te conozco– murmuro mirándolo a los ojos, y él quería negarlo, era imposible que lo conociera, nadie lo conocía a fondo, ni siquiera el mismo se conocía pero no pudo negarlo al ver la mirada tan determinada de la pelirroja –¿Qué pretendes?

–Conocerte –respondió sencillamente, evitando la mirada de ella –saber cuáles son tus metas, tus sueños, algo que nadie sepa de ti, tus sentimientos hacia mí. Me es difícil descifrarte porque cambias de opinión seguido

–no creí que fueras tan infantil–Karin estallo en carcajadas, quedándose recostada en el piso y el la miraba con curiosidad ¿lo había descubierto? Y lo más importante ¿respondería?

–una reto–dijo entre pequeñas risas, acomodándose un poco el vestido que llevaba negro que llevaba puesto, era lo único que había conseguido que sea cómodo, pero era malditamente corto– ¿Cuál es el premio?

Parecía bastante curiosa por el cual sea el premio, pero estaba relajada mirando acostada contra el césped

–no lo hay –contesto sinceramente, si habían dicho que le pasaba al perdedor pero que alguien lo lleve cargando hasta Konoha no era un premio, al menos para el

–ya veo –murmuro pensativa –apostaron por algo más moral, pero tampoco lo dirás porque está en las reglas

En verdad era muy inteligente, era uno de los motivos por lo que la eligió para ser un miembro de su equipo

–me contaras –pregunto tratando de sonar amable lo que casi consiguió

–¿a cambio que me darás? –pregunto ella interesada, sentándose y mirándolo de frente con sus rostros muy cerca provocando un leve rubor en la mejilla de Sasuke

–¿Qué quieres? –Sasuke dudaba cual fuera la locura que pidiera, pues le habían pedido varias cosas raras cuando era más pequeño y tenía muchas fan-girls alrededor

–lo mismo que tu –dijo ella retomando la distancia entre sus rostros, no estaba para nada apenada por el chantaje que prácticamente realizaba, al recibir por respuesta un asentimiento continuo –mi meta es dejar que me muerdan como si fuera un puto hueso, joder que será un súper poder y blablá pero duele y es bastante desagradable que te muerdan, y la saliva huácala, por el sabio de los seis caminos ¿Quién sabe por dónde anduvieron esas bocas.

Sasuke rio, no lo pudo evitar y soltó una baja carcajada por las ocurrencias de Karin y las expresiones, como aquel bonito rostro hacia cara de asco y luego de duda y exageraba mirando el cielo como si el sabio pudiera escucharla. Pero se cortó de inmediato y pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces –¿te molesta que te muerda? –era completamente serio, al parecer no era la única semi-bipolar (n/a: y hasta ahora te das cuenta que eres igual que ella)

–solo me dejaría morder por ti, si por mi fuera –dijo mirándolo con un leve rubor y tras un incómodo momento ella por fin hablo –¿Cuál es tu meta?

–Convertirme en kage –dijo neutral y ella asintió pensativa

–Mi sueño es volver en el tiempo –dijo ella soñando algo imposible

–¿hasta qué punto? –pregunto el, aunque la respuesta ya estuviera contestada quería saber que tanto deseaba volver en el tiempo ¿antes de conocerlo?, ¿le abría arruinado la vida? Bueno había intentado quitársela eso era algo que no podían ignorar.

–si pudiera volver en el tiempo volvería a después de los exámenes chunin cuando mi aldea era incendiada y mi familia moría. Pero eso hubiera cambiado mucho la línea del tiempo, por lo que probablemente volvería a la cumbre de los cinco kages y evitaría que danzo me atrape y….

–Que intente deshacerme de ti –murmuro el azabache sintiendo pena por si mismo, ya había cometido tantos errores

–¿tus sueño? –pregunto ella pasado un tiempo que ambos quedaron enfrascados en recuerdos y un silencio cómodo, pero lleno de remordimientos por ambas partes

–Restaurar mi clan –contesto, aunque al igual que ella le gustaría reparar algunas cosas del pasado. Se sonrojo al igual que ella cuando los rubí bajaron la mirada apenados –no de esa manera.

Le corto de cuajo la imaginación

–¿De cuál entonces?–pregunto dudosa

–De otra–dijo él.

–algo de mí que nadie sabe es que en verdad no odio a Suigetsu y a juugo, son grandes compañeros pero si quería deshacerme de ellos, me estorbaban–contesto recostándose en el césped sin cuidado, por si se veían o no sus bragas. Sasuke se obligó a no mirar aquella pequeña prenda blanca que tenía debajo del vestido negro ese, pero se perdió en sus largas piernas y termino por hacerlo aunque rápidamente aparto la mirada. Esa era más ella, más atrevida sin sonrojos e intentado seducirlo

–¿Por qué querías deshacerte de ellos?–pregunto el, ya ni se preguntaba porque andaba de tan curioso, Karin simplemente despertaba su interés

–paso–contesto ella esperando que el responda

–Eso no sonó como una respuesta creíble, debería ser algo más íntimo, de todas maneras no lo contare– le aseguro esperando a saber algo que en verdad nadie supiera de ella, mas por el mismo que por el reto, ya ni lo recordaba

–Jamás he dado mi primer beso–dijo ella y el no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos, no se rio, pero si se llevó una sorpresa, ¿en verdad esos perfectos y rosas labios no habían tocado otros? Maldición él no pensaba que las chicas tenga labios perfectos, algo estaba mal con él. Lo mejor sería terminar con esa situación rápido

–nadie sabe que desde que mi clan intentaba hacer un golpe de estado – soltó y cuando ella asintió tranquila, como si comprendiera que eso era algo en verdad importante y que se lo había confiado solo a ella y ese secreto tendría que morir a ella, sonrió de lado era bueno saber que confiaba en ella pero lo que le conto no era nada alegre

–Supongo que por eso estabas tan molesto después de matar a Itachi –susurro pensativo

–mate a mi hermano porque me dejo sin nada más que ganas de venganza y me obligo a odiarlo yo no sabía que Itachi lo hizo para evitar un golpe de estado y que sufría al igual que yo, mate a mi hermano porque así lo quiso me manejo como un títere, porque fui capaz ver más allá de la venganza y volví a cometer el mismo error intentado destruir Konoha, el lugar por el que dio la vida. He cometido muchos errores y dañado mucha gente en el camino, incluyéndote.

Sasuke sintió como si perdiera un gran peso cargado desde hace mucho tiempo sobre sus hombros, jamás había hablado con nadie de esos temas y estaba ahí por seguir evitando hacerlo. Y aun así se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad emitida por la pelirroja y soltó más de lo que hizo con nadie jamás. Hablo lleno de arrepentimiento y con bronca, mucha bronca porque ni el magenkyo sharingan eterno le había dado el poder de ver las cosas claramente, porque no vio a tiempo lo que pasaba en su clan y no pudo ayudar a su hermano arreglar las cosas de otra manera.

Sintió los brazos que lo rodeaban, de frente y esta vez correspondió el gesto hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la Uzumaki, tratando de ahuyentar todo lo malo con aquel exquisito perfume mescla de cosas exóticas seguramente.

–sé que ha sido duro para ti–murmuro ella aferrándose a él como si ella fuese la que hubiera pasado por todo eso, sintiendo el gran dolor que tenía en el pecho el Uchiha– pero has retomado el camino y sé que Itachi estaría más que orgulloso de ti, aunque no lo conocí sé que todo esto lo has hecho por él y seguro fue una de tus personas favoritas y eso no debe ser fácil

El no respondió, pero cuando ella intento apartarse atrajo más su cuerpos

–tus sentimientos por mí– era una orden y ella sonrió

–¿o que Uchiha?–pregunto ella retadora pero él la acomodo para que quede sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él.

–dímelo–dijo suave pero seguía siendo una orden, en verdad necesitaba saber los sentimientos de ella para hacer lo que aria– dime porque coqueteas y luego niegas que te guste, porque no me perdonas pero das tu vida para salvar la mía. Eso no tiene lógica

Se apartó para que pudiera verlo a los ojos mientras hablaba y ella hizo un mohín con los labios y apoyo su frente con la de él, toda segura de sí misma

–¿no tiene lógica? Contigo nada tiene lógica, con lo que siento tampoco. Quiero estar contigo, quiero seducirte y que seas solo para mí, tu chakra es tan cálido que me atrae como miel a las moscas, pero no va conmigo ser sumisa tuya, obedecer tus órdenes y quedarme callada, tengo que decir lo que pienso siempre, porque si no las cosas se confunden. Pero si te contaba esto usarías mi sentimiento para usarme como lo hiciste con mis habilidades, preferí dejarte jugar a que era una herramienta y no jugarme los sentimientos en ello, porque eso no lo curo con ninguna mordida. No te he perdonado porque no hay que perdonar nada, aunque lo digo metafóricamente te convenía pedir las disculpas si no querías morir, pero no puedo perdonarte por algo que yo misma provoque y no hablo que me atravieses como si fuera un saco de patatas, halo de que yo sabía que estabas en la verdadera oscuridad y me quede a tu lado por el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti, fui tonta lo sé y eso es culpa mía, por ingenua y despistada. Me preocupo por ti porque veo en ti más allá de lo que ven los demás, veo un niño con una sonrisa que enamora, veo alguien que al igual que yo se ha quedado sola y ha tomado decisiones equivocada, veo a alguien que intento cortar sus lazos e hizo otro para lograr un objetivo que creyó justo, aunque al final la verdad sea más dura que eso.

Yo te amo Sasuke, ese amor loco que me ha hecho cometer tantas locuras. Ir con Orochimaru solo para estar cerca de ti, Aun herida por tu culpa quiere ayudarte, hacer el papel de loca y escaparme solo para volver a verte, no perdonarte pero acceder ayudarte y abrazarte en medio de los que fueron los hombre más fuertes de Konoha. Amarte me ha hecho correr en medio de una guerra donde cualquiera pudiera matarme solo luchando por la posibilidad de salvarte, porque el miedo de que ya no estés me da más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. Estoy segura que tú no sabes lo que es el amor pero…

–Pero quiero que me lo enseñes–dijo Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla, conocedor la verdadera Karin, la que se movía por razones ilógica como un amor loco y ciego, pero que daba su vida por él. Quería volver amar, ya no había venganza y odio. Quería volver a sentir y no podía pensar en otra persona más que ella para enseñarle de ese sentimiento, ella que no pensó por un segundo en la venganza cuando el intento matarla, ella que sabía lo que hacía el odio con las personas y prefería la paz. No había nadie más que ella para llenarlo de paz, enseñarle amar.

Acerco sus labios y susurro suplicante–enséñame a amar ciegamente como lo haces tú– antes de unir sus labios en un beso, en el primer beso de ella. En el primer beso de él (con una mujer).

_**Continuara**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola este es mi primer one-shot para el mes sasukarin!**_

_**El ansiado junio ya llego y aunque me retrase por casi cuatro horas termine el primer one-shot sasukarin para el primer año que festejamos su mes**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado, trate de no hacer Ooc, seguro fracase pero es lo que hay, no soy lena valenti (mi escritora favorita en todo el mundo) si apenas estoy aprendiendo a mejorar en la narrativa.**_

_**Lo hice con mucho amor espero que dejen un review para decirme que les pareció. Como el 2 de junio es el día del primer beso continuare este one-shot pero lo are individualmente **_

_**Besos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Esto fue mi primer y pequeño aporte sasukarin en este mes tan especial para los fans del sasukarin y sobre todo para mi que tengo prevista muchas cosas buena para este sensual mes.**_


End file.
